Complicated
by jaysmarties
Summary: Troy lives with his dad, he is happy but one night changes all of that. He leaves behind the life he once knew to start all over. Though the past can always come back. Rated T for some violence - just in case.
1. A Good Start a Bad End

**A/N: I do not own HSM or any of it characters. **

Chapter 1: A Good Start a Bad End.

It was the championship final. Ridgemont High were taking on West High for the championship trophy. West High had knocked out East High's WildCats in the previous round.

There was 10 seconds left on the clock, Ridgemont High was trailing by a point. Gregg received the from Tyler and passed it to Troy. Troy dodged an opposing player and took the shot, the ball went through the net then the buzzer sounded.

"Ridgemont High Bears have beaten West High Knights for the Championship trophy." yelled the commentator.

The Bears ran over to their coach, Luke Bolton who was grinning at them. Luke pulled Troy in to a big bear hug. "Well done son. Well done all of you, the hard work has paid off."

Troy smiled and walked over to Darnell, West High's captain. He put out his hand for Darnell to shake. Darnell took the offer.

"Well congrats Bolton, you and your team played really well. I guess we lost to a better team." Darnell said, Troy laughed.

"It was tight, it went right down to the buzzer."

"Well if you are ever in Albuquerque look us up." Troy nodded and walked back to his team to join in the celebrations.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy and his dad drove home. They were both silent but both so happy with the result that there was not much either of them could really say to each other. Luke parked the car in the drive, still smiling to himself.

Troy walked up first to the front door and opened it. The hall was dark, so he moved towards the light switch, he flicked it on and took a step back. A figure stared back at him. The man motioned to the front room. Troy did not move until he saw the metal glistening in the man's hand. He was scared to move but he followed the orders. The man followed him into the room.

"Troy what do you want for-" Luke said stopping at the sight of the man sitting in his armchair.

"Luke, please do join us, sit down. Nice home you have here, see you didn't do that bad in your divorce."

"Please. Troy has nothing to do with this."

"Oh I think differently. It is obvious you are going to listen to me whilst your son is here isn't it. You wouldn't think twice about messing about would you? Wouldn't want anything to happen?"

"What do you want?" Luke asked still standing.

"I need you to come back an work for me. I need a few jobs doing. I also need you to pay back the money you owe me."

"But Mr Briggs, I'm out of all that now. All that was such a long time ago. I don't have the money, I'm still paying support for my ex and my other kids."

Mr Briggs whistled and two big men came in the room. "Luke I don't except excuses, and I don't like looking a mug. Maybe this will be a warning to others that no one messes with Mr Briggs." Mr Briggs faced the two big guys "Get them both."

"Boss he is just a kid, how old are you kid?" One of the guys looked at Troy.

"He is just 16." Luke said pleadingly.

"I don't care, how old he is, you crossed me so you both pay." The two big men moved forward and started attacking Luke. Troy heard his dad moaning in pain, but he knew he had to get out of there. Troy tried to get passthe door but Mr Briggs stepped forward laughing at Troy's bid for freedom. He moved his hand towards Troy, holding the knife. Troy tried one more time to get pass but instead gasped at the surge of pain. He stumbled about noticing the men leaving the room, he could just about hear himself cry out for his dad. He spotted his dad laying there, well he assumed it was his dad but the room started spining. Troy found himself falling in to darkness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Family Matters

Chapter 2: Family Matters

The phone rang and echoed around the house. It was about eleven at night.

"Hello, this is St Mercy Hospital. Am I speaking to a Lucille Bolton?"

"Yes, why what's happened? Is it Hannah, my daughter?" Jack had woken up and looked at her questionably.

"Sorry we are calling to inform you that Luke and Troy Bolton were brought in earlier this evening. We could not reach a Michelle Bryan, Troy's mother."

"Oh my! I guess we will be there as soon as we can." Lucille said hanging up the phone. She got out of bed and grabbed some clothes.

"Jack, its Luke and Troy. Something has happened and the hospital can't reach Michelle. We got to go there."

"Okay, okay. Just let me call Adam Mitsui and tell him I won't be in for a few days."

"Phone Hannah as well!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a four hour drive Lucille, Jack and Hannah had reached the hospital, they were very tired but were more worried than anything.

"Hi we are looking for a Jack and Troy Bolton." The receptionist didn't answer but looked at the doctor who was walking towards them.

"Bolton did you say? I'm Doctor Brad."

"I'm Jack Bolton; this is my wife Lucille and our daughter Hannah. Luke is my brother is he okay?" Dr Brad led them into a quieter waiting room.

"Please, sit down." Doctor Brad pointed at the chairs. The Bolton's' took their seats and were looking worried. "I'm sorry but Luke had suffered rather serious injuries, including a lot of head trauma. He was dead on arrival. Troy is much more stable, he had received a knife wound. He started coming around a few minutes ago. I know this is a lot to take in but we are still having trouble reaching Troy's mother and siblings, which leaves the option of foster care, when Troy is discharged, unless you or another family member is willing to take Troy in."

"Of course we would take Troy in. He doesn't get on with his mother anyways. Of course, we will talk to Troy and Michelle first. Can we see Troy?" Lucille said immediately.

"Okay. Follow me." Lucille grabbed Jack's hand and followed Doctor Brad with Hannah trailing behind in disbelief. They walked into a dimly lit room and walked up to the bed; Troy looked very pale but was awake.

Jack grabbed Troy's hand. "You okay, buddy? Everything is going to be okay now." Jack said reassuring Troy and himself.

"My dad. Hhe is dead isn't he?" Troy whispered looking at his uncle.

"We are so sorry, Troy." Hannah said through tears.

"It is okay. It would have been a miracle if he wasn't." Troy whispered back.

"Can you talk about what happened?" Jack asked. Troy shook his head and looked around the room. "The hospital have been trying to get hold of your mum, do you know how we could reach her. She needs to know so does Daniel, Kayla, Rhys and Bridget."

"Their new numbers are in my phone. I don't see why, I haven't spoke to mum or my brothers and sisters for a few weeks at least. Mum moved again so I don't know where she is living."

"Okay we will try and ring them. There is one more thing we need to discuss with you now so we can get something sorted out. We need to know who you want to live with. You can stay here and live in a foster family, move in with your mother and your family or you can stay with us in Albuquerque and finish your schooling at Jack's school."

Troy looked at them shocked, _his _dad was barely cold and he already had to decide where to live. He thought about it. There wasn't really an option. He would love to stay here, he loved Ridgemont, the team, Tyler his best friend, his friends, Beth his on/off girlfriend and everything else about the place, but school wouldn't be the same without his dad, nothing would be. So a fresh start would be a good thing. But to live with his mother would be the impossible; they just never got on ever since Troy chose to live with his father. That would be two years of hell. Could he really live with his aunt and uncle? He saw them twice a year at most, but they seemed kind people and Jack also coached a basketball team so at least he had something in common with them. "I guess I would like to come and live with you guys after the funeral. The other options weren't really much competition." Troy said with a forced smile.

"Okay I guess we will leave you to get some rest. We will be back in the morning."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack looked at Troy's phone. Michelle's number stared up at him. He knew he had to ring it. He pressed call and waiting, his breathing became heavy.

"Hello? Troy?"

Jack cleared is throat. "Umm no. It's Jack, Luke's brother. I'm calling about Troy and Luke."

"Jack, I'm err well me; Troy and Luke aren't really talking at the moment. I thought you would know that. There are problems there."

"Look Michelle, I know there are problems. But I need to tell you something about Luke and Troy."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"There was an incident yesterday. Luke umm Luke was killed. Troy is in hospital, he is doing okay, and he should be discharged in a couple of days."

"Oh right, well I guess you want me to come and sort things out."

"Well Troy is your son and Luke was your husband, don't you think the kids are going to want to go to the funeral or at least see if Troy is okay."

"Fine, we will be there for the funeral."

"And Troy?"

"What about Troy? Like you said he is doing okay."

"Don't you think he is going through a traumatic experience? His dad has been murdered. We also need to sort out who and where he is going to live. I and Lucille are happy for Troy to live with us, in Albuquerque. If that is okay with you."

"That's fine. Text the details when you know them. Bye." Michelle hung up the phone and Jack stared at the phone in disbelief, he knew Michelle was a difficult person but now he felt she was impossible.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy sat at the front of the church. It was the day he had been dreading. On one side of him sat, Tyler with Beth and the rest of the team next to Beth and on the other side of Troy sat Lucille, with Jack and Hannah. His mum sat on the opposite side of the church with his brothers and sisters. He looked around the church, there were so many people there, he was glad but as he saw all the faces, he recognized it reminded him of what he would have to leave behind.

The funeral went pass very quickly for Troy; he was quite dazed about the whole thing, not really wanting to believe that any of it was true. He didn't cry during the service which shocked him. He stood in front of a few hundred people and gave a speech about his dad and did not cry once. Even at the graveside when the coffin was lowered, no tears fell. He just felt empty, totally emotionless.

After the funeral, the awake was being held at his dad's house. When Troy arrived after the funeral he waited outside, not really wanting to go in. He hadn't been in there since _that _night.

"Troy?" Troy turned to see his brother Rhys walking towards him. He had always been closer to Rhys due to them being twins, but even so, he didn't really have much contact with him. "Are you okay? Stupid question really, since we just buried our dad. I should have been there, at the house, at the hospital, I just should have been there." Rhys mumbled with tears welling in his eyes.

"Rhys, what happened, happened. We can't change any of it. If you were at the house then you might have been in hospital or worse. Its okay, Uncle Jack explained you couldn't get here till yesterday. But I need to know if you mind me going to live with them?"

"Of course I mind but you would never be happy living with us and mum. You probably just need a fresh start. Please promise to keep in contact more than you did before. I don't want to have to rely on twin telepathy to tell me when something's up." Troy forced a smile and followed Rhys into the house.

Jack looked around for Troy and spotted him talking to his friend, Tyler. He was glad Troy was holding up okay. This was going to be a big change for all of them, especially leaving the day after the funeral.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
